<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Albedo finds new love in the strangest way possible. by JK_Studs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599657">Albedo finds new love in the strangest way possible.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Studs/pseuds/JK_Studs'>JK_Studs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Big Ass, Big Cock, F/M, Horse cock, Poor Ainz..</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Studs/pseuds/JK_Studs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing to have sex with Momonga, Albedo ponders on how she could get him to like her. But instead, she gets love from an unlikely source instead..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albedo/Bicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Albedo finds new love in the strangest way possible.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was bored..</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not condone the acts done in this story, this is purely fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘How can I get Ainz-Sama to like me?!?’ Albedo thinks. Just 10 minutes ago she was trying to fuck the shit out of Ainz, but of course, failed.</p><p>Now, she’s making her way to the horse stables to take care of her Bicorn. ‘Maybe I should give up..’ she ponders in despair. ‘Wait, maybe Ainz-sama likes sluts?!? I mean he does like Shalltear..’ As Albedo wonders and wonders about Momongas type of girl, she’s made it to the stables.</p><p>Walking to the pen holding her Bicorn, she enters. “Ahhhh, I sure missed you Bicorn! You really listen to me you know? Even though I can’t ride you....” The Bicorn just eats from the trough in response. </p><p>“Shalltear did say in order to ride you I can’t be pure.. But I only want to lose my chastity to Ainz-Sama!” She murmurs his name lovingly. Suddenly, a nasty smell appears. </p><p>“What’s that smell?!” Albedo wonders, looking around the pen. As she looks around, something catches her eye. Her Bicorn has a gigantic smelly horse cock! A little over 3 feet long, and it’s dripping massive amounts of thick, chunky, horse precum!</p><p>“What the hell!” Albedo yells out in surprise. The Bicorn finishes eating, and glares predatorily at her. The nasty thick smell in the air, is enough to drop Albedo on her knees!</p><p>Through the dress she’s wearing her fat nipples are now hard as rocks, while her pussy is constantly leaking her juices. “W-w-what is happening to me?!?” Albedo says in fear, and lust. </p><p>The Bicorn just walks up to her, and smears her beautiful face all over his unwashed ballsack! He continues smearing her face for 2 minutes, before pulling back. Thick strands of ball grease connect her face to his sack! </p><p>“Wait p-please!” She whimpers.</p><p>1 hour later....</p><p>“Ooouuugghhh!!!!” Lewd wails of pleasure sound from the pen. If one were to look inside they would see the overseer guardian, getting her fat ass rammed doggystyle, by her Bicorn!</p><p>The Bicorn’s nasty dick is so big there’s a clear mark on Albedo’s stomach of where his dick is! It’s already in her womb, and her cervix is virtually destroyed. His powerful thrusts drag her body on the ground. </p><p>The Bicorn gets tired of having to move so much, and pins her on the ground! Fucking her so brutally hard that she cums nonstop and her voice cracks.</p><p>Finally after 20 minutes of being like this, with the ground covered in Albedos squirt, the Bicorn cums! It’s so sudden that Albedo goes unconscious for a minute!</p><p>After another 10 minutes of him cumming with no control, he pulls out. Her pussy is a massive gaping mess, with semen everywhere inside. His nasty virile semen pours out like a flood, and absolutely drenched the ground beneath her, as if it already want wet enough.</p><p>“Pleasshhhhh!!!!! Moreeee!!!!” Albedo drunkingly calls in ecstasy. “Yooourr my new mashterrr!!” She declares, then promptly falls asleep.</p><p>After waking up, she gets up, naked, and covered in dried up horse cum. The Bicorn is taking a nasty yellow piss! The strand thicker than her finger! After finishing his piss, he goes back to eating, like nothing ever happened.</p><p>Albedo however did not forgot what happened, “Darling let me give you a goodbye kiss!” She says fanatically. Walking up behind the Bicorn, she lifts his tail, and shoves her face onto his asshole! Making out with his disgustingly nasty shit hole! </p><p>Nasty smacking sounds resound throughout the pen, as she tongue fucks and makes out with his anal passage! Finally she ceases, and backs up from his ass.</p><p>“It tasted so good!! Want to taste it?!?” She asks. Walking up to the front of the Bicorn, and reaching his face, after waiting for him to lift his face from the trough, proceeds to make out with his blubbery lips.</p><p>The Bicorn responds by licking back and drooling all over her face!</p><p>“I will come back later darling! I promise!” She whispers to him, and after stepping away from him, walks out totally nude and covered in dried up cum. And with new life in her..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda regret writing this....</p><p>But eh ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>I’ll just leave it up</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>